kamigami_no_asobifandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Anime Character Song: Balder
|titre_original = 神曲集 バルドル＆ロキ|type = Character song|interprète(s) = * Hiroshi Kamiya (Balder Hringhorni) * Yoshimasa Hosoya (Loki Laevatein)|date_de_sortie = 27 août 2014|nombre_de_pistes = 4|label_/_distributeur = b-green (Broccoli Co., Ltd.)|référence = QECB-64}}Anime Character Song : Balder & Loki est le 3ème CD personnage des séries CD personnages de Kamigami no Asobi (Anime). Il est interprété par les seiyus de Balder Hringhorni et de Loki Laevatein. Pistes # HOLIC : Balder Hringhorni (Hiroshi Kamiya) # Round and Round : Loki Laevatein (Yoshimasa Hosoya) # HOLIC - Instrumental # Round and Round - Instrumental Vidéos HOLIC (à venir...) Round and Round (à venir...) Paroles HOLIC Kanji 目を閉じて　静かに感じる 混ざる影　光　昨日の隙間 時間の波を　持て余しながら 微睡(まどろ)み夢　意識を覆っていく 理解しきれない想いを　降り積もらせて 自然なのか　不自然かも loop… わからなくて 見えなくなる 夜(よ)ごと形を変える月より　とても曖昧なもの 深く眠る感情　暖かく揺らす 注いだ銀のしずく　秘かに　語る事はないけど 重なる君の素顔　何よりも美しく 照らしだした 呼吸(いき)をして　ただ空を見上げ それ以上　何も　考えなくて 白い世界が　軽い眩暈ごと 溶け始めて　景色が移い変わる 待ち焦がれていた季節が　訪れるように 空(から)になった　その真ん中 sign… コトリ胸に 音が響く 鮮やかに色づいた視界が　眩しいこと覚えて 足りないもの教えて　心地よく包む くるくる表情変える君に　俺が頬ゆるめれば 一緒に微笑むから　置き忘れた心を 見つけだせた そっと芽生えた　新しい熱さに満たされて 君ならわかりますか？　その名前が 夜ごと形を変える月より　とても曖味なもの 深く眠る感情　暖かく揺らす 注いだ銀のしずく　秘かに　語る事はないけど 確かに　俺を通し　今 重なる君の素顔　何よりも美しく 煌かせた Romaji karei nari RIZUMU　step and turn　koyoi　mi o yudane hikari o hajiku　only smile　fuwari toonoku SHIRUETTO doko e mukau no?　nokosu netsu sameru mae ni hayaku kochira e　doushita no? kikoenai no? sugu ni soba ni iku yo anata no tame ni torikago o habataku tabi maigo ni natte shimau shiranu ma ni tobitatenu you eien ni tojikometai　kono ude e nemurasenai　anata HOLIC itsumo donna toki demo　issho ni itai ne ippun ichibyou sae　futari hanareru koto wa nai douka tonari e　jinto mune atatakakute mahou mitai da　tokubetsu ni hikitsukerare kodoku umete kureru anata o KUGIZUKE ni shiyou watashi igai　me o ubawarenaide kawaii tsume no saki made mo yukkuri to watashi iro ni someageru zenbu misete　anata HOLIC anata no tame ni torikago o habataku tabi maigo ni natte shimau shiranu ma ni tobitatenu you eien ni hane o taori　kono ude e nemurasenai　anata HOLIC Traduction française (à venir...) Round and Round Kanji ルール無用　鼻歌まじり　自由自在　Paradise とっておき　炎の上で　Party time! Ran♪　ra-ra♪　RUN(to escape) RUN RUN Round and Round(for chasing) ここまでおいで　come on Pa・Pa・Dyu-ra・daaaaa☆' 聞き飽きてる(No thank you) お決まり文句(wanna shut down) そんな事よりもっと面白いコト 接近戦　予測不能 好感度　マイナスレベル Let's start　読めない　Reaction 言ったって　興味津津 大逆転　きっかけ狙って Get a chance! 世界の裏の裏よりも　わからないモノ 胸の鼓動　Ding Dong♪　騒ぎ出す イタズラされたいなら　こっちにきなよ イケナイ火遊び　DEMO　火気厳禁!? once more… DA! DA-DA! DASH!!(Where to go) I　脳　No control(Oh my god!) 奇想天外パニックは続く 蒔いた種も(Growing up) 忘れるくらい(Don't forget!) 清廉潔白　ちょっと自覚症状 一見は　人畜無害 実際は　意外性だらけ Charm point　案外　tough のぞいた　瞳の奥 揺らいだ　オレが映ったら Knock out… 本気と嘘と冗談にも　いろいろあって 繋ぐ掌ぎゅっと　離せない そっぽ向いた横顔　視線気にして 照れた頬にキスして困らせたい な～んて☆ 衝撃の　化学反応 青天の霹靂だけど いっか　それなり　HAPPY い～っちばん　甘い罠を 特別　love cherry　をどうぞ So good? 世界の裏の裏よりも　わからないモノ 胸の鼓動　Ding Dong♪　騒ぎ出す イタズラされたいなら　こっちにきなよ イケナイ火遊び　DEMO　火気厳禁!? once more… Romaji RURU muyou　hanauta majiri　jiyuujizai　Paradise totteoki　honoo no ue de　Party Time! Ran♪　Ra-Ra♪　RUN (to escape) RUN RUN Round and Round (for chasing) koko made oide　Come On Pa・Pa・Dyu-Ra・Daaaaa☆' kikiakiteru (No thank you) okimari monku (wanna shut down) sonna koto yori motto omoshiroi KOTO sekkinsen　yosoku funou koukando　MAINASU REBERU Let’s start　yomenai　Reaction ittatte　kyoumi shinshin daigyaku ten　kikkake neratte Get a chance! sekai no ura no ura yori mo　wakaranai MONO mune no kodou　Ding Dong♪　sawagidasu ITAZURA saretai nara　kocchi ni kina yo IKENAI hiasobi　DEMO　kaki genkin!? once more… DA! DA-DA! DASH!! (Where to go) I　nou　No control (Oh my god!) kisoutengai PANIKKU wa tsuzuku maita tane mo (Growing up) wasureru kurai (Don’t forget!) seiren keppaku　chotto jikaku shoujou ikken wa　jinchikumugai jissai wa　igaisei darake Charm point　angai　tough nozoita　hitomi no oku yuraida　ORE ga utsuttara Knock out… honki to uso to joudan ni mo　iroiro atte tsunagu tenohira gyutto　hanasenai soppo muita yokogao　shisen ki ni shite tereta hou ni KISU shite komarasetai na~nte☆ shougeki no　kagaku hannou seiten no hekireki dakedo ikka　sore nari　HAPPY i~cchiban　amai wana o tokubetsu　love cherry　o douzo so good? sekai no ura no ura yori mo　wakaranai MONO mune no kodou　Ding Dong♪　sawagidasu ITAZURA saretai nara　kocchi ni kina yo IKENAI hiasobi　DEMO　kaki genkin!? once more… Traduction française (à venir...) Catégorie:Character Song